Dark Skies, Learning Hearts
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: OneShot, RxS. Robin teaches Star... there are diffrent kinds of love. Starfire offers to kiss any booboos caused by a soon to be enraged empath. It's all good...


Dark Skies, Learning Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

It hade begun as a rooftop picnic, one to be executed beneath the heavenly mural of stars that now dotted Jump City's skies. The infamous teen heroes of the sleeping city had thought the relaxing act of dining on the roof might relieve some of the stress from an unusually busy week. But now it was late and all picnicking had been done and the only remnants of the endeavor were a red and white checkered blanket with two slight figures sprawled across it.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had been the very first to retreat back into the tower, taking shelter in front of the welcoming Game Station. Raven had persevered a while longer but soon her two comrades became boring and she took the remnants of their meal back indoors to add to the growing pile of dishes. So now, it was down to the Titans' masked leader and the resident, flame-haired alien.

The two friends had spent many a night together, staring up at the skies and sharing a warm, companionable silence. Now was no different and no words were exchanged. Starfire sighed, content. She moved slightly, angling her head for a different view of the stars. The blanket twitched under the movement, caught beneath her. Robin made a soft noise of friendly irritation. Quiet again descended.

After a good fifteen minutes or so, Star could take it no longer and burst out in a fit of unprovoked laughter. The Boy Wonder sat up and turned a curious eye on her. She rolled her bottle green eyes. "I am sorry, it is just…" she interrupted herself with another fit of giggles. Robin's lips upturned slightly, so slightly that only his good friend's trained eye could pick up his amusement. "We are so silly," she finally managed, shaking her head happily.

He lifted an eyebrow, wordlessly encouraging her to explain this "silliness" she accused them of. "Friend Robin… truly, I find it of endless entertainment to reflect on our friendship. How many others do you know that have such different personalities and yet share so much?" She prodded. Robin tilted his head to the side.

"Star, first of all, I don't see how that's silly and secondly… are we really _that_ different?" he asked. The look that slammed itself down onto Starfire's pretty features gave him the answer.

"We are the most absolutely different people ever!" she trilled. Robin lay back down on the blanket.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, I believe I tend to be much more thoughtless and immature. You are always so collected… and you never act childishly. I suppose acting like a child can be nice sometimes, though. You are also so brave and I am a coward. If it was not for the support you and the others give me, I would probably be so fearful of everything…" Robin cut her off.

"Star, enough. We're really different, I know that. We're polar opposites to be exact, but everything you just said was a total lie. Starfire, we had this talk after your sister came. You're a wonderful person and you should never doubt that. You are the farthest thing from a coward I've ever seen and you're definitely not immature. You're just new to the planet… that's all," he lectured. When he stopped his little rant, he saw she was looking at him with laughing eyes.

"You refuse to see fault. I suppose it is nice that _someone_ thinks I am good," she smiled. Robin scowled.

"Someone? Everyone. Everyone thinks you're amazing. In fact, I may have to start locking you in your room soon," he said.

"Lock me in my room?" she inquired. Starfire pushed herself up off the blanket and she wandered to the edge of the roof, gazing out over the bay. Robin came up behind her.

"Yeah, there are too _many_ guys who think you're amazing," he muttered. Starfire laughed again. Despite what he said, she found it so unreal that such a person as Robin could select her to be his best friend. She cherished every little flaw in his personality and she loved just seeing him be Richard Grayson and throwing off his super hero status, if only for a few minutes. Starfire turned to face him.

"Do not worry, I will not run away, even if there is a particularly handsome young man… like the boy I met yesterday at the mall of shopping…"

"Who?" Robin narrowed his eyes. Starfire simply smiled and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Nobody of importance," she disregarded the question loftily. Robin hugged her back.

"Better not be…" he mumbled. She snorted. Robin squeezed her tightly for a moment and then let her free from his arms. She turned back to peer over the water. Starfire seemed to ponder something for a bit before she spoke abruptly.

"Is friend Raven your girlfriend?" she asked suddenly. Robin blinked, surprised by the bluntness of the question.

"No… why?" he coughed, confused.

"Oh, well I just… It seemed that the two of you participate many of the activities that a 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' are supposed to do. Going on outings and the such, I suppose you do not give her floral arrangements but…"

"Star, I don't know what you're talking about. We go on outings but they're all as a team," he replied. Starfire shook her head.

"No… well, yes, but recently. You two have been going on outings alone… I simply wondered," Star murmured. Robin inwardly cursed. She'd seen them take the T-car. Hopefully she hadn't told Cyborg… no, Star wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, but they weren't dates, I promise," he chuckled.

"Do you love her?" Starfire continued. If that was the case, it would be… a bit hard on her. It was no secret she had feelings for Robin. Everyone could tell, and Starfire didn't mind. The only one who seemed to have remained oblivious to it was Robin himself. Although he seemed to be catching on a little now. Robin sighed.

"Yes, but…" Starfire cut him off.

"But she is not your girlfriend?" she asked. Robin turned her around to face him by the shoulder.

"No. Raven is not my girlfriend. I do love her, but not in a romantic way. I love her as if she were my sister and I always want to be there for her but to be quite honest both Raven and I could never see each other as anything but a sibling," he said slowly. Starfire watched him carefully and then shrugged. Her sparkling jade eyes regarded him for a moment longer.

"Do you love me as a sister as well?" she asked softly. She hoped he felt for her at least that much.

"No," he said quietly. Starfire looked down at the ground.

"Oh," she mumbled. Well… at least he was her friend. Right? Star couldn't help but feel a slight depression wash over her. She supposed it showed because Robin continued.

"I never said I didn't love you, though…" he murmured. Starfire looked up again, her eyes betraying her confusion. He offered a lopsided grin and shrugged. "In a romantic way," he assured her. Starfire brushed her scarlet hair back from her face, suddenly becoming aware of every minute detail on his handsome face and every sound that whispered around them. The soft breeze tickled her senses and dared her to fall into his arms.

Robin took her chin in his hand and tilted her lips to meet his in a gentle kiss, tenderly pulling her to him. Starfire sighed against him, every ounce of previous sadness taking wing and flying far away, allowing for a new flight lofted on the sensation of his kiss. She savored the taste and he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers mingling with her hair. Finally, he pulled back.

"Glad to know you share the sentiment," he commented, making her blush. How did he always remain so collected? She was about ready to turn into a pile of jello. Suddenly, the wide emerald eyes snapped down to tiny, suspicious slits.

"So what _were_ you two doing alone?" she interrogated. Robin's grin turned to a smirk.

"I was helping her shop for a birthday present for Beast Boy… she says I know him better," he supplied. Starfire was quiet for a moment.

"Does she…?" she inquired.

"Maybe, but like I said… she looks at me like a little brother and she _knows_ I'd tell…" he laughed. Starfire kissed him again, quickly.

"But what would she do if you told?"

"Some odd and horrible form of torture, I'm sure," he shrugged.

"But then I could come and do the 'kiss to make the boo boo better'… yes?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Sounds good,"

* * *

Author's Note: I'mofficially back from hiatus. I'm officially dead tired. I blame any stupidity in this fic on my tiredness. The End is awesome. Look for When the Angels Fell Silenteither later tonight or tomorrow. The first chapter is already typed and edited so I just have to post. But asI said, I'm TIRED. Reviews make me a little less tired. I wouldappreciate one dearly. I hope this didn't suck too bad. Tell me if it did. If enough people hated it... I'll remove it... or something... whatever... All energy has officially disappeared. Good Night.

Love...

Princess Starfire of Tamaran...


End file.
